


The Tangled Webs We Weave

by Kei_LS, RebelPaisley



Series: Burning Red [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Complete, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Post Forever Red, Smut, accidental molestations, but not really, rogue telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_LS/pseuds/Kei_LS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/pseuds/RebelPaisley
Summary: Leo gets trussed up in cables on the Astro Megaship courtesy of Andros.  Andros may or may not have issues trying to get the other man untangled.  Partially, because he really likes the sight of Leo tied up.





	The Tangled Webs We Weave

Here was the thing.

Andros didn’t like Leo.  At least, not in the sense that Leo desperately _wanted_ , mild attraction mixed with those tiny smiles the Space ranger seemed to reserve for his team alone.  What Leo _wanted_ , ever since that long-haired sex god had made his way onto Terra Venture, was to try and catch Andros’ attention in a more intimate sense.  And, when the initial spark of attraction didn’t quite pan out the way he wanted it to, Leo would gladly settle for friendship.  Andros was a war hero and an amazing ranger to boot, Leo would bet anything that he had more than his share of stories in regards to leading his team, in managing battles, in _surviving_.

But the thing was- Andros didn’t like him.  Didn’t really pay much attention to Leo beyond what common decency demanded him to.

It stung, in the way any rejection stung (this one tinged with moderate hero worship and a tight frown of Andros’ lips), but Leo had learned to move on.  Survive.  He had managed to avoid Andros safely through the entire Serpentera mission and the…eventful aftermath, like a champion, but when the Space ranger had offered Leo a ride back to Miranoi in the Astro Megaship, the brunette couldn’t exactly say _no_.

Well, he could, but that would make him a douche by default and Leo might be weak, but he wasn’t a _tool_.

He tried to look on the upside of things.  Flying back to Miranoi via Jet Jammer wasn’t always the smoothest ride.  In the Megaship, he didn’t have to focus on piloting or maintaining his morph or navigating through the vast tides of space.  In the Megaship, there were _plenty_ of rooms he could avoid Andros in.  Plenty of places to hide.  Plenty of places to be a nuisance where Andros _wasn’t_.

It was a good plan.  The best plan.

It was a plan that Andros determinedly _ruined_ in his effort to be a good host, stubbornly tracking Leo down to- smalltalk? Andros didn’t feel like a smalltalk kind of ranger, but Leo honestly couldn’t imagine what else the Kerovian could have possibly wanted.

Aside from ruining Leo’s plans.

That was obvious.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Andros was not entirely proud of how the events on the Astro Megaship unfolded.

He shouldn’t be proud, _at all_ , but a small part of him that had focused on enhancing the strength and stamina of his telekinetic abilities could not be entirely quelled in wake of what he preferred to call ‘ _the event_ ’, so Andros settled on only partial-pride and a great deal of shame when he thought back on the proceedings leading up to his and Leo’s copulation.

It had started in a routine enough manner.

-:-:-:-:-:-

In an effort to stave off potential loneliness, Andros had offered to give Leo a ride back to Miranoi upon the completion of the Serpentera mission, and the _reunion_ that followed. 

In truth, Andros was still sore and slightly confused about the…’bonding’ that had occurred, but even after TJ’s more detailed recounts of the conquests he had managed, Andros could not find himself upset by the ordeal.  He was more put off by the confirmation of Leo’s disinterest in him on an individual level more than he was at the idea of mass red-ranger copulations. 

There had always been, for Andros, a steady attraction for Leo Corbett.  Since he had first met the red Lost Galaxy ranger, it had been a spark of life Andros had forgotten and only wanted to see more of.  But it- it was not a feeling the brunette seemed to emulate, as any time they tended to coexist, Leo made a determined effort to keep his distance.  He was smiling, true, but he was still prominently _away_.  That was the thing that had bothered Andros.

This trip was going to change that, he decided. 

The Astro Megaship was large, but Andros had DECA on his side.  He used the ship’s computer to track down Leo wherever he was hiding and…attempted to keep him company.  Even if there was no mutual aesthetic interest, if they could be friends, that would be enough for Andros.

He hadn’t- he hadn’t expected Leo to be traversing the lesser-used maintenance areas in his own personal-guided tour, nor had Andros intended to startle him, or for the brunette to fall into an access panel and get tangled in the heavy duty cables that connected important peripherals to the engine bay.  He also hadn’t expected - when he had gotten down to Leo’s level, opening the panel to the brunette’s sheepish expression - for the simple task of setting him _free_ to be such a problem.

He honestly should have known better.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Andros was trying to help the man, but it was a tricky thing.  He found, to his growing horror, that his concentration was greatly tested at the sight of Leo trussed up with thick black cables around his thighs, arms trapped above his head.  And if that picture wasn’t bad enough, if Andros did anything _wrong_ they could lose power to the _ship_ and he was trying, desperately, not to hurt Leo further or tie him up _more_ but it-

“It’s hard to concentrate,” Andros muttered, steadily trying to avoid touching Leo while he navigated the mess of wires.

Leo, being _Leo_ , laughed off his annoyance.  “Tell me about it.”

The big issue here- aside from Leo being tied up in an offering that Andros had desired for too many damn years – was the fact that Andros’ telekinesis relied entirely on thought and will and concentration, which generally was not an issue. 

When Andros was frazzled, hands shaking as he tried to retain some sense of propriety, and Leo was _right there_ , it was very easy for a flyaway thought to be enacted.  Andros hadn’t even considered it much when he puzzled the extent of Leo’s flexibility, if his legs could spread wider – before the cables were adjusting themselves accordingly to determine just _that_.

It was- it was _very bad_.

"It's cool,” Leo said cheerfully, either not noticing the sway of the cables, or not caring. “Of the circumstances in which I've been tied up this is one of the least…life threatening."

That was- that was not particularly helpful imagery.  Now all Andros could think about was other instances of Leo being trussed up and it-

He needed to clear his head.

One of the thicker wires was wrapped tight around Leo’s torso, not tight enough to prove a major hindrance, but close enough that it was safety nestled in the red confines of his sweater, creating a little indent in the soft material that spanned the length of Leo’s torso.  Andros wanted it to shift, wanted the rough texture of the wire to grip onto the cloth and rip it open to expose that muscular torso, and-

 _No_. Andros watched with absent-minded horror as the cable did _just that_ , revealing smooth skin and pert nipples that he _couldn’t_ touch and-

He didn’t mean for this to happen.  He _didn’t_ , even if he could see a mass of wires looping around the bottom edge of Leo’s sweatpants, pulling the article of clothing downwards with their combined weight.  Half of Andros wanted to stop it but the other half was semi-horrified with his own subconscious telekinetic probes.   

A small yelp pulled Andros from his distraction, and he realized that Leo was shivering, muscles _flexing_ when- when one of the small wires near his chest poked and pressed against one of his nipples, the other just barely getting brushed by another and Andros couldn’t look away as he watched them harden into little pointed nubs even though he _knew_ that was not going to put a stop to any of this.

"A-andros!?" The alarm in Leo's voice should have been enough to break Andros from his reverie, but it really just added to the fire. "This is- _ng_ , uh, how-how’s it… coming?"

"I'm working on it, Leo." How Andros managed to keep his voice steady was beyond him, years of battle managing to portray a level of serenity to cover up the growing chaos within. This was- it was bad, very bad. He had accidentally stolen Leo's pants and if he didn't pay attention, his undergarments would suffer the same fate and he just- "I can't disconnect the main power lines-"

Though that would be easiest. What would truly _be_ easiest would be picking Leo up bodily and hauling him out of the wires, but if Andros couldn't trust his self-control enough _not_ to use his powers, there would be no way he could manage that much physical contact and _not_ make an obvious advance.

"Right," Leo said, a little breathless and shutting his eyes which was - that was worse, the way he looked almost serene in his concentration, just the tiniest furrow in his brow and the light graze of his teeth over his lips before a muscle in his jaw ticked. "Right. Yeah, no, take your time. I'm- I'm good."

He was most certainly _not_ good, there was a wire slowly creeping up Leo's leg - Andros could see it and, just as helplessly, as though with some kind of morbid fascination, could not stop it. It was a smaller wire, threaded between Leo's open legs and, ever so slowly, it was shifting up the man's inner thigh (the way Andros would have touched him, would have trailed light fingers to test the man's sensitivity, would have seen how high he could go before making Leo's breath catch and-)

As if cued, the other man gasped, something small he must have stifled with a twist of his lips. The wire – _oh_ , it was firm between his legs now, curving around Leo's package and digging into those red boxer briefs relentlessly, in a small tease-

The strain was visible in every line of Leo's body, from the light shudder to the way all of his muscles were pulled taut, breathing as deeply as he could, chest expanding and pressing into the wires still teasing at his nipples, the little furrow growing as Leo turned his head into his arm and bit distractedly at the skin there, presumably so he didn't make any other sounds to draw attention to himself. His hands had twisted and gripped onto the wires now, and his body was straining to curl just a bit - either into or away didn't matter as the choice was quite cleanly out of his hands. He wanted-

He wanted that head turned back toward him, to properly see Leo's expression as he was teased and-

 _No_. He wasn't going to force Leo to look his way; there'd be no plausible deniability at all then. He'd- he'd _know_ that Andros was- that he couldn't _stop_ it and-

"Sorry," Andros said, knowing the other man would take the apology in regards to the situation as a whole. "Sorry, I-"

He reached forward, grabbing at the one persistent wire, fingers trailing across the bottom of Leo's toned abs before he had his hand around it. "I'll just-"

He pulled it off to the side, trying to ease some of the tension (it had been loose earlier, where had the rest of it gone? Where had Andros subconsciously put it?), and Leo shuddered with discomfort. Right, it was- Andros had looped it tight, on accident.

Frustrated, he grabbed at the tangle of wires nearing Leo's crotch and tried to tug them out of the way, they had been lower, before, he could just-

His finger's traced around the thick cable circled around Leo's thigh, wondering if he pushed the brunette's leg _up_ if that would ease the tension enough to get him free from this prison, to get him one step further from Andros' reach.

He didn't- he should have thought that through- _didn't_ \- the concept wasn't even half completed before another thick wire, previously unengaged, wrapped around Leo's ankle. Andros tried to catch it, tried to _move_ , but for all his efforts, it looked more like he inspired the chain-reaction, Leo's left leg pulled up above his head, testing the bounds of his flexibility.

"How-?" Leo choked, back curving and wincing only a little because of the stretch. Praying for patience, most likely, if the strained look on his face meant anything at all.

"Wrong wire," Andros explained helplessly. "Sorry, I-" Andros felt his mouth dry at the sight, heart pounding in his chest, feeling light headed, when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of-

Stitches - cloth straining it- it was much like just before Leo's shirt had ripped earlier, a silent threat- but Leo only had one remaining article of clothing completely intact, strong enough to actually be threatened by the mess of wires surrounding it, and-

The tear wasn't even loud, but it may as well have been. It impacted him like the first ominous sound of rolling thunder, and Leo _whimpered_ under him, exposed as scraps of red fabric tore and fell, leaving the black elastic band cinched around his waist as the actual cloth gave way. His aroused state only just barely covered by a single thin remaining strip that was starting to slide down at what was likely a torturously slow pace, uncovering him so gradually that Andros could not look away.

It was so- he wanted to _touch_ it, was amazed that Leo- but of _course_ he was aroused, Andros had been constantly stimulating him through the wires, it- it made sense, and should also stand to reason that he should be working harder to set Leo free, but

He just wanted to touch it, and obligingly, the wires shifted, looping under the base of Leo's flushed head and nudging it upwards, closer to Andros.

 _Oh._  He should- he needed to stop, just- _needed._

"Hold on," he said, voice stern to cover up desire. He reached out carefully, pulling the wire away from Leo with practiced hands. It didn't want to cooperate- _he_ didn't want to cooperate, and as it threatened to tighten, Andros found himself directly touching Leo's member to pull him free, pushing the wire away and cupping his dick in the safe shelter of his hand.

Leo's breath hitched and _held_ \- the man's head tipped back, toes curled and jaw clenched tightly. His heart beat painfully in his chest until Leo let out a shuddering breath, a ripple working down quivering muscles that strained under the effort of staying so tense for so long.

"Please," Leo whispered, fingers flexing and holding himself terribly still.

"Of course." Andros let go of him as though he had been burned - it, it was low of him, to make Leo suffer this humiliation from his own weaknesses. If Andros could just _concentrate_ , stop loosing himself in the want of Leo - the need to taste his skin, see him exposed like this, strung tight and wanting. Andros wanted to be close to him- wanted to know what the brunette was like bucking and writhing against-

The foolish lapse in concentration - his frustration - blinded Andros from the batch of wires dangling behind him. With a jolt, he felt himself being pushed forward against Leo, the other man's leg hooking over his shoulder. Andros pitched forward, face smashing into Leo's neck and he could- he could feel it, Leo's erection trapped between them-

Leo whimpered _again,_ the sound dragging out into a heavy whine as he bucked up into the body suddenly against him. He felt it, the sharp breath and the way Leo strained up into him, length grinding against his body with three trusts before he froze and shook his head roughly, half a curse and half an apology falling from his lips to Andros.

It didn't- he shifted under Andros' lips, that sweet spot between his neck and collarbone, and Andros- unable to stop himself, bit into that flesh, nibbling and sucking the way he- he just wanted to taste, couldn't- maybe Leo would forgive him that much.

" _Ah_!" Leo jerked up under him, and Andros could _feel_ it. The way it felt when every muscle in Leo's body locked up and then shuddered under the tension, erection pulsing against Andros' leg as Leo's head tipped back and rolled to the side - a broken moan falling from the red ranger's lips as he panted.

He tasted like salt, a little sweat from everything he'd suffered so far, skin hot under his mouth and there was something addicting about it, about all of it.

Andros continued to work his way up Leo's neck, licking and sucking, feeling the other man tremble against his assault. He stopped at the point just under his ear, cradling his jaw so carefully, the way he'd always wanted to, running his fingers along his chin with a quiet sort of reverence it.

Leo was gasping but he- he didn't say no, didn't- maybe if Andros- if he made it good enough for the other ranger, he could be forgiven for this transgression. Leo was always very easy going, he could- this could be a humorous anecdote someday.

Intent settled, Andros reached down towards the Lost Galaxy ranger's waist with a quiet snarl, snapping the black elastic clean in two before throwing it out of the way. He didn't need it there, didn't want anything to come between him and Leo.

Fingers shaking, he reached for the other man's weeping member. He could- he could smell Leo's need, and he- He kept kissing, working until he found a spot that made Leo's breath catch, and reached his hand down, cautiously thumbed the head of Leo's dick in a slow, easy movement.

Hungry- he was so, he felt the fire burning inside, insatiable, and maybe he- he reached out, probing with his TK, imagining prepping Leo for intercourse, what it would be like to knead that tight ring of muscle around his entrance, what he would need to do to slowly ease his way in, stretch him out until he was ready-

"Oh, shit," Leo breathed, arching up into him, leg tightening and heel pressing down onto Andros' back to pull the Space ranger closer to him with a thick whine, rocking as well as he could against a warm hand, half-tangled in wire and trapped under Andros.

Good it- he was willing. This would be a great story or one they ignored altogether, but Andros was past the point of caring. He continued to prep Leo with his telekinesis, too impatient and to desperate to taste Leo's other offerings to dwell on it. Andros worked his way down, stopping to suck on one of the raised nubs of Leo's nipple until it was flushed and dark. He kept working his hand, using Leo's precum as lubricant, reveling in the steady drip he inspired.

He was very well on his way to getting just that, Leo trying to drag him closer as much as he could with his arms caught and only one leg kind of free, hooked over his shoulder

Andros took it as approval, even though he knew it was more to satiate the need and not for him specifically, he would gladly give Leo everything he needed, _anything_ he needed, just to keep that ray of sunshine smiling down on him. He worked his way down the brunette's chest with little suckles, lingering on the sensitive dip of his hips, massaging the inside of his thighs with delicate fingers before he came face-to-face with his prize.

Leo was diminished mostly to soft gasps and little mewls and croons of desire.  He'd been coaxed to full hardness, length standing and flushed darker, and even with Andros just staring, it twitched gently with interest, the tip red with a small delicate clear drop of precum beading like an enticing little treat. His mouth watered a little at the sight, at how Leo looked just from the little things that Andros had managed to give him so far, and he reached toward it with careful fingers, swallowing at the weight and girth of him, glancing up quickly at the sharp hiss Leo gave, looking down with slightly wide eyes and a flush on his cheeks that matched the prize in Andros' hand.

Andros kept the man's gaze as he slowly leaned forward, breath ghosting against the head of his dick. Leo never seemed to falter, never gave any sense of disinterest, and Andros used that to spur him onwards. He started at the base of the length, licking and sucking at the salty skin, feeling it twitch beneath his fingers. He moved one palm to cup the brunette's testicles, memorized the texture, the feel in his hand while he could. Above him, Leo moaned, and Andros intensified his telekinetic efforts, stretching his walls and slowly working his way up to the man's prostate, so he could be ready. Andros was- heart racing, _incentivized_ wasn't really a good word for it but he needed this _now_ as well as he could, while he had it.

Leo _whined_ under him, body straining under the onslaught and trying to tighten against the probes pressing into his body. He twisted, curling up and tugging at the thick cables binding his arms before his hips shuddered and he buckled down with a deep gasp, the walls of his body relaxing against the pressure stretching him open.

It was a beautiful sight. Andros could feel the heat beginning to pool in his groin, that delicious fire that Leo seemed to kindle effortlessly. He made his way towards the head of Leo's cock, anticipation building in his stomach as he finally took it in his mouth, running his tongue along the slit and sucking up that precum. It was as delicious as he had hoped it’d be, tinged with Leo's quiet mewl as he jutted his hips forward, rocking into the warmth.

He probed deeper into Leo's body with every thrust, keeping up that pressure and coaxing him toward surrender. It was - it was better than he'd allowed himself to think, and Leo was nothing but eager for more. Gregarious and joyful and unbearably kind and right now entirely his- Andros sucked a little harder, let his fingers ghost and press more firmly on heated skin and let the wires tangle them both more firmly together. He might not be able to have this man all the time, but he had him now and he could- he could tie them together physically, here, just for this moment. He wanted that to _mean_ something even if it could never be quite enough, and he urged Leo's body to stretch wider, ghosted his finger boldly along twitching muscle and startling at Leo's loud keen.

"A-andros..." Leo groaned, the strong muscles of his jaw shifting, Adam's apple bobbing slowly. "J-just.. please it's good."

It would be better; Andros would give him everything he had. He bobbed his head eagerly, coaxing Leo into a rhythm, taking every thrust eagerly, throat relaxed and eyes on Leo. Leo, who was falling apart in the nest Andros had created, legs spread and face flushed, wanton and moaning, exactly how Andros had hoped he would be. He pressed for that bundle of nerves again with his TK, then split his focus to caress the man’s nipples, trying to give him as much stimulation as possible.

" _Ha'aah..aah_!" Leo twisted as much as he could, writhed under him and let his cries get louder. "Holy shit," he breathed, looking down the length of his chest and keening again when he saw his nipples press in and twist slowly, moving more eagerly with no escape from any of it. Andros pressed him for all he was worth, sucking and licking eagerly the more frantic Leo got.

"Andros," Leo gasped. "A- _aan_ \--Andr- _aah_!" he jerked, mewled and clawed a bit at the wires like he wanted to bring his arms down. "Andros I can't- I'm gonna-" he broke off with another whine, trying to spread his legs even wider as a spurt of warm, slightly bitter liquid hit the roof of Andros' mouth.

Andros swallowed it all earnestly, sucking the warm liquid down until there was nothing left, every last taste milked carefully, his tongue running along the head of Leo's cock to ensure he was taken care of. He- he wanted _more_ , didn't know how to give it but he- he wanted to see Leo do that again. Wanted to see the way his head tossed back, moaning his name. Needed it, with a desperation he could not describe.

He pulled off of Leo slowly, the brunette mewling above him, thighs quivering, and set to work. He licked up the base of Leo's member and mouthed at his testicles, using his TK to caress the brunette’s lower abs, his pecs, his nipples. Tiny gestures that would leave him writhing and once he- if he became aroused once more Andros could- could take him, nice and slow.

"A _-andr-aah_.." Leo twitched, drawing his name out into a long sigh as he tried to relax from his high. His body was looser, warmer than before. "H-hey, hey, s-slow- _mn_ … Andros stop, stop- look at me," he swallowed, starting to squirm, a whine edging around his words even as he tried to keep them level.

Andros stopped immediately, pulling back with a curse. His deceptive hands stayed firm on Leo's hips, needing to soak up every last touch of skin while he could, grip burning like brands but he- it was worth it, the smooth, pale expanse of skin was-

"Sorry," He shook his head, swallowing, trying to convince his fingers to cooperate. "I'm _so_ sorry, I just-"

"H-hey, no, _ng_.. c'mere." Leo swallowed, still slightly out of breath and working his shoulders with a frustrated huff, trying to _reach_ for him. "Come up here. Please. Please?"

"I-" Andros obliged easily. He owed Leo this much, whatever he wanted, just-

Andros tried to school the nerves from his features as he rose to his feet, making sure to keep a respectable distance between himself and Leo. He- he probed carefully to loosen the strain on the other man's arms, trying to allow him some freedom of movement. Even with the tattered remains of his sweater, the cables were liable to leave some bruising.

"Sorry," he repeated.

Leo stared blankly at him before making a frustrated noise. The second he had the give for it, he was leaning forward as much as he could, still falling short with Andros standing out of reach. He nudged as much as he could, nose lightly bumping against his.

"Come- _here_ ," Leo huffed, fingers flexing with agitation, lips terribly close without connecting to him at all. "I want to kiss you, don't- you _just_ finished- please let me kiss you. That's alright, isn't it? I can- that's not too much?" He looked like the thought that it might be just occurred to him as he said it, relaxing back a little and sweeping his eyes quickly over Andros' body. "Like- stimulus, I mean? Or- something?"

"You want to...?" Andros blinked through the shock, leaning forward into Leo's space as beckoned before he could even think about it. There was nowhere else he wanted to be, no fight he could possibly establish with Leo inviting him so openly. It- it was standard for most human fornication, but Andros had thought it- it was too much. Too bold to assume. "No, it's not too much," he assured.

He wasn't positive how it could be an issue but if- if Leo really let him in, if Andros could touch him again, it- it would be a truly wonderful thing.

Leo looked relieved at that, and then he was leaning again, pressing as much of himself against Andros as he could and _kissing_ him. Warm lips, wet from his own tongue, pressed firmly against Andros with intent, with _desire_ as he moved them carefully against Andros' own. He kept it closed but not chaste, breaking off to nuzzle a little before kissing again, the corner of his mouth, tilting his head the other way and - teeth, gentle scrapes and barely-there pressure as he nibbled and tugged lightly, breaths hot and harsh in comparison.

Oh Light, Andros wanted- he wanted _more_. He grabbed back onto Leo's hips thoughtlessly, pulling himself flush so he could get a better angle and opening into Leo's probes. He felt the other man take his bottom lip into his mouth and _suck_ , causing Andros to shudder helplessly. He- one hand reached up with steady fingers, cupping the brunette's jaw so he could move in closer and- he, he probed his tongue into Leo's mouth where it was accepted gratefully, it was- he wanted- curled his fingers through the other man's hair, scraping his nails along his scalp, wanting to take in _every_ sensation that he could. He reached out with his telekinesis to take over massaging Leo's testicles, worshiping them with slow circles and gentle bobs intermixed with rough squeezes. It- he would make this so good for Leo. Would make up for his perversions.

Leo jumped and then shuddered under the probing touch of Andros' power, muting a whine and sucking lightly on Andros' tongue in turn before slipping his own into Andros mouth, stealing bits of taste for himself that Andros accepted just as eagerly. His legs spread open again as well as they could, and then Leo was- was moving, under his own power to rub himself encouragingly against Andros, to draw more of that contact to him. Andros cradled his head, chasing after his mouth when Leo broke the kiss to breathe and nipped helplessly at his lips, his jaw, back to his neck and nudged at a racing pulse point. He rubbed at his scalp, massaged his head and neck and felt Leo's silky hair through his fingers, trying to memorize as much of that as he could, running his hand down Leo's strong back and feeling the play of muscle with every movement.

"I was-" Leo panted, rolling his head down to nudge a little at the side of Andros' head, pressing another quick kiss to him when he looked up eagerly. Andros couldn't help but grip him tighter, confronted with the tiny quirk of Leo's lips. "I was going to ask- we have actual beds, on this ship," he mumbled, the words pressed to Andros' skin.

For a second, Andros lost all thought. The idea of Leo spread out across his bed, arching up against the red sheets, moving of his own volition and free to respond however he chose, wild and free and alive, it-

The cables seemed to collapse all at once. Leo yelped at the sudden change, his legs flying down at the sudden shift, but Andros caught him immediately, scooping him in his arms and dragging him out of the damn access panel with renewed determination. He looped one of the brunette's arms around his neck as he walked into the hallway, carrying the Lost Galaxy ranger in the manner of an Earth bride, keeping his pace firm and steady as he makes his way to his quarters.

"Uh- Andros?" Leo stammered wide-eyed as the location changed around him.  He shivered at the colder cycled air outside the generator room, pressing closer to Andros in search of warmth. "I- you know I can walk," he mumbled, cheeks flooding with color. 

Andros tightened his grip, moving faster with only a brief hitch in his stride when Leo groaned and pressed his face to the Space ranger's neck.

"Almost there," Andros assured him. "Here."

He brought them into his quarters, the metallic room decorated with red accents. The space was warm, nothing that would have left Leo uncomfortable, which was all the evaluation he was able to do before Andros deposited Leo on his queen sized space bed. The thing was littered with blankets - Zhane's handiwork rather than Andros' own personal choice, but Leo seemed to embrace it happily, and that was what mattered.

Andros stared while Leo shivered and pressed himself into the cool sheets, cheek finding a pillow and rubbing against it almost cat-like for its softness before Leo extended a hand forward, pulling the other ranger down with him and half rolling onto him so they were both on their sides, legs already tangling together.  Leo, in a manner that looked like his patience had been wearing thin, got his hands in Andros' hair, nosing into him playfully with the same bright grin that Andros always wanted directed toward himself.

Andros grinned into the kiss, loving the way Leo's fingers threaded through his hair freely, twining through his locks to get a better angle. He- his eyes seemed to shine, bright and blue in the florescent lighting, and Andros could feel his heart swell to burst at the sight of it. He had- he'd seen Leo with Carter before, their easy correspondence, small touching and fond looks and Andros- he, he wasn't like the other rangers, he knew. Too stiff, too formal, but too- it was too ingrained in him to change. Having Leo look upon him like this, as though he- that overwhelming fondness for Andros- stern and reserved Andros, it was a precious gift he wasn't going to waste.

He cupped the other man's jaw, trying to keep his fingers steady, and traced his defined abs with the other hands, feeling out each divot, each rise and fall while he could.

Leo, with his newfound movement, pressed into it and Andros firmed his touches more, let his hands do more than ghost over skin. He wanted to sink into Leo's touch, too, but this was- he couldn't. He could not waste this, would not urge Leo to touch him anymore than the other ranger chose to on his own, instead shifting to press Leo down onto his bed, his sheets, hands sliding back to his hips and over strong thighs. He couldn't stop kissing him, now that he'd been granted permission, tongue sliding with care over Leo's own, drawing a guttural moan when he licked over the roof of his mouth. He grinned into their kiss when Andros swiped his tongue over teeth, jaw relaxing and tongue _chasing_ after Andros' own like it was a game, darting into Andros' own mouth with playful licks and curling his tongue around Andros' and _tugging_ in a manner that was more than fitting for the man.

Delightful, was what it was, and it- he had him here, just where he wanted him, _eager_. Without breaking contact, Andros opened the drawer in his dresser and called the lubricant over to him. Leo should still be prepared from the first time, but Andros wanted to make this as comfortable as possible for him. He would- _wanted_ desperately to spread himself open, to ride Leo until the other man was shouting, feel him press against his insides but it- that was too much, Andros knew it was too much. He just- he squirted some lubricant onto his hand and slicked Leo's entrance carefully, never breaking their kiss, using his telekinesis to push it up past his fingers so he would have to invade Leo as little as possible.

Leo groaned under him, legs spreading wide of their own volition and hips rolling slowly at the feel, hands dropping from his hair to clutch at his shoulders.

"I could.. that is- really useful," Leo panted, tugging Andros down further on top of him. "I could get dangerously used to that," he marveled, twitching and moaning appreciatively at the slide of Andros' hands down his chest.

Andros' heart fluttered a bit at the words, at the implication that Leo could even entertain doing this with him again. That he'd enjoyed himself enough he could get used to the feel of Andros above him, of getting stretched without fingers even pressing into him, slicked so thoroughly and completely that he was writhing under him on Andros' bed, on his sheets. He was as methodical as ever about it, but he still reached down with shaking fingers, slick with lube to slide carefully into the man below him.

It was easy. It was easy and warm and Leo tried to clamp down on the first solid thing to really enter his body, rocking determinedly down on his fingers and moaning Andros' name freely. He looked like he had on the wires, except so much better, his arms reaching to pull Andros closer and his legs shifting on the bed to take more, seeming to relish in the ability to _move_ at all.

"Andros," Leo whispered, warm hands sliding back into his hair and Leo stared up at him with wonder and lust. "I'm good," he added. "I'm so good, I'm stretched and ready and your fingers feel incredible but I want you to take me. Please, please just," he spread his legs, wide and wanton and even more flexible than Andros would have accredited. "Let me feel you. I want you inside me."

Andros felt his mouth dry out when he leaned back a little, taking in the image Leo presented. He was holding himself open, hands wrapped under his legs and spreading them wider, rocking gently on the fingers Andros was slipping in and out of him, skin flushed with arousal and he was - he was already stirring back to life, length twitching and getting more and more erect, and that was- Andros had done that. Andros was _doing_ that with Leo nothing but an eager participant under him.

Leo was truly one of the most easy-going red rangers he had ever encountered, taking what was given with general ease, _calling_ for Andros even when he- when- Andros would- he would finish what he had started just as Leo requested, feeling himself pulse against the tight confines of his uniform pants.

"Okay, Leo," he promised in a quiet whisper, reluctantly removing his fingers from the warm cavern to undo his zipper, peppering kisses against the brunette's cheeks while he could. "Hold on, I'll-"

The sheer _relief_ of freeing himself from his clothing confines cut Andros off with a broken moan, the feel of cool air against his skin contrasting with the fierce heat making him shiver. He hadn't- hadn't put much thought to his own arousal until now, wanting to please Leo as much as possible, and he was shaking as he squirted the lubricant onto himself, a sharp inhale as he worked the cool liquid over his pulsing need.

Leo groaned softly with him, and Andros glanced up in time to watch him lick his lips, shift his hips up almost eagerly with eyes locked between Andros' legs. He looked excited, glancing up through his lashes with delayed bashfulness and turning his head to kiss him and Andros throbbed hard against his own palm. It was- he was- he crawled closer, feeling distinctly clumsy before angling, looking down to guide himself slowly into Leo's body.

The warm-wet ring of muscle twitched against the head as he worked himself in and he used his TK without thought, stilling Leo's hips before he could move enough to work himself down and kissing with trembling lips at the whine. It's- he was groaning thickly as he worked himself further _in_ as gently as he could, breath hitching and dragging his hands over Leo's side once the head popped in, surrounded by Leo's warmth and feeling him work to clutch Andros in deeper. He trembled, felt Leo twitch and moan and strain as he tried to writhe and couldn't - not yet - as Andros shifted to thrust carefully, rocking gently to work his way deeper and deeper into that tempting warmth. He - he felt so good and Andros could - he was _inside_ him and already leaking, smearing his own precum as effortlessly as he had lubed the other ranger up.

When he was completely sheathed in Leo's warmth he stopped, reveling in the sensation of the other man pressed completely against him, trembling, sporadic twitches sending fire up his torso, making him gasp and quiver. He- he needed to- only the idea of Leo _needing_ stilled his want then and there; it was difficult to last with the picture of the other ranger under him, chest flushed and heaving, nipples pert from his administrations, it-

He hooked the brunette's legs around his waist, loved the way Leo eagerly took the suggestion, and rocked forward earnestly, capturing the other man's lips in a sloppy kiss.

Andros moaned into it, cradling his jaw again and melting at the way Leo's arms joined his legs to wrap around him, the two of them rocking gradually together. He used his actual hands to touch at Leo's chest now, fingers lightly brushing over hard nubs, gently rubbing just over the tip until Leo jerked down on him harder, rocking more fervently with heavy licks into his mouth, fast sweeps of his tongue that Andros replied to in kind, and then he was starting to move more earnestly, shifting and aiming for that sweet spot and rewarded with a sharp gasp and Leo twisting up into him, heels pressing into his back to try and keep Andros close and grinding against him, his own dick pulsing between them.

His hand wandered down the brunette's chest until it reached his throbbing need, fingers curling around it steadily as he pulled another whine from Leo's throat. It- it pulsed so strongly in his grip, liquid dripping steadily down the side, head flushed and inviting. He didn't- he didn't have the patience to work him up properly, to thumb the head and listen to him fall apart. Instead, Andros worked him in time with each thrust, pushing Leo into the inviting warmth of his hand as he licked into his mouth, a terrible whine building in his throat that he couldn't stop if he wanted to.

They weren't going to last long at this rate. Andros was too pent up, wanted this too much to be able to do it properly and Leo wasn't holding anything back, feeling him everywhere as they moved faster, as he drew more until they were overcome with a wave of heat, pulsing together. He spilled deep into Leo's eager, pliant body a half-beat after he felt the man tighten painfully around him, spilling onto his own stomach with wet heat splashing up on Andros' stomach as well.

He stayed close through the aftershocks, working Leo until the man had spilled all he was able, quiet little croons echoing with each move of his hand, squeezing against his spent dick. It- it took a lot to get him to pull out of the brunette, but he took his time, intending to pull away completely, to give Leo his space, but the other man seemed to have other ideas.

Before Andros could move off the bed, his shoulder was grabbed in a rough pull, sending him sprawling down beside Leo, the other ranger looking at him with something akin to reverence.

Andros stared back nervously, fighting the unnatural urge to fidget under Leo's stare, helpless to do anything but accept the way Leo squirmed closer with a little flare of hope unfurling in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling a rush of shame drive away the remaining high of consummation with sudden viciousness. He shouldn't- this shouldn't have been his. "I'm sorry. I'm-" He didn't know what else to say, feeling himself tense helplessly at the growing warmth behind his eyes. No. He would not cry, Leo did not deserve that. As far as he could tell, Leo was completely satisfied with their interaction, despite the circumstances that led to it. Despite his general disinclination to be near Andros at all.

Leo, if anything, looked confused by this, eyes widening a bit and curling his arms reflexively around Andros in an embrace he truly did not deserve.

"Hey, no, what? That was- incredible. Dreams coming true over here, why are you sorry? Don't- don't be sorry. Did I do something wrong?" He sounded genuinely worried about the possibility, shifting himself up a bit and drawing Andros closer to his chest in a protective cradle.

"No, you- you were fine." Andros couldn't have struggled out of the hold if he wanted to, the soft embrace of Leo's body something he had yearned for far too long. He curled his fingers into fists before he could grab for more like he wanted, trying to process Leo's words. "I- I didn't mean to- the wires. It- I took advantage, but I really _was_ trying to get you out, I didn't intend-" He cut himself off with a sharp inhale, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to watch Leo's confused gaze linger on his.

"Oh, uh…" Leo started and Andros braced himself for the distance that would inevitably come with clarity. "I mean- yeah, but… it was- good, right? It was really good and- and you, I mean, you wanted it, too, right? There was a part of you? That wanted it? Because if this is more of that weird pull from the Grid then…" he trailed off, squeezing Andros closer. "Then I'm not _sorry_ it happened, exactly, can't be, but I can- give you space if you didn't want this at all. That's - I can do that."

"I wanted it." Andros wasn't sure how that much couldn't be obvious. He'd, it been great, yes, and Leo was willing to do so much for him, but that didn't change the fact. "No- Leo, I took _advantage_ of you. Please don't- just because it was good, don't play this off as something..." Andros swallowed. "Something that should have occurred. I know you- you're not fond of me, in that particular regard."

In truth, Andros wasn't sure if Leo liked him outside a professional context at all, the brunette's default disposition seemed to be continuous cheer. It seemed odder for him _not_ to smile at someone.

"Advantage is - wait, not _fond_ of you?" Leo asked incredulously, pulling back just enough he could give Andros the full effect of his wide-eyed stare. "...Andros... I've kind of been- you really, okay." He took a breath, bracing even as his cheeks colored a little, "I've wanted something like this since you first touched down on the colony," he said, tucking Andros close again before Andros could really process that let alone come up with a response. "Not _fond_ of you, sure, okay, that's kind of true in only the sense that all out pining is... deeper than that."

"But-" It was difficult to comprehend. Leo had- had _wanted_ him for that long, but- "You avoid me." It was the truth. The simple, earnest truth. Andros had- he could never be anything other than himself, but he hadn't been negative towards Leo, which made the other ranger's cheerful but very certain withdrawal sting all the more. "I didn't- I thought I'd done something wrong or that I- I just wasn't likeable." He hated saying it, a quiet insecurity he knew Zhane would chastise him for, but it lingered nonetheless. There were other reds who were put off by Andros, he hadn't been able to break the barrier to get to know them better, not when the barrier was himself.

"I... alright, yeah, that's my fault," Leo admitted sheepishly and Andros shivered, feeling the other ranger rub over his back slowly. "But that's- I thought... you really didn't seem interested in me at all. And, okay sure things ended rough," An understatement, but one Andros could more than forgive, considering the circumstances. "But there was time before that and you never once looked like you might even.... It kind of hurt, especially once I ended up meeting Carter and even after on Earth you still didn't seem to want me- so I... I avoided it. Because you not wanting me hurt when I'd... really, really wanted you to want me." His voice was getting softer, more embarrassed and Andros could feel the way Leo pressed his face to the top of his head. "I didn't think you'd noticed - or, if you did, that you just... didn't care."

"I didn't-" Andros felt his throat tighten at the words, at how horribly misunderstood his actions had been. "I'm sorry, I- I never meant to leave you feeling that way, I just- I couldn't dare to hope. Hope that someone like you could- you're- so _alive_ Leo, and bright and encouraging. You- You're everything I'm not, and I didn't- didn't want to push my interest forward for fear of putting you in the position to turn me down. It-" Just the thought of it filled his stomach with dread. "It would have been too much to bear. I'm sorry, I assumed, and that was- that was my folly, not yours." He swallowed, studying the structure of Leo's face, the smooth cheekbones and pale skin. "I never intended to bring you harm."

Leo blinked, softening even more with his ever-present smile curving into something warm and gentle that Andros had only ever seen once directed at Grayson when the blond had grabbed his hand before dragging him to a dinner, of all things. Or- that was what he'd proclaimed. Andros had thought it was reserved for him alone. And now here it was, directed straight at him, accompanied by a warm gentle hand cupping his cheek, Leo's arm curving comfortably around his waist.

"Then... I'm sorry too. For making you feel like I didn't want you at all. You're _incredible_ Andros." Andros shivered, as much from the words as the gentle slide of Leo's thumb over his cheek. "And now we're both sorry. And we can both make it up to each other." His smile widened into a more familiar mischievous grin. "That's what happens when conflict is resolved, you know. Make-up sex. And we've got a long flight, so... guess we'll have to have lots, right? Make up for some lost time."

"Yes, please." Andros couldn't stop the smile breaking over his features, wide and happy as he felt tears pool at the corner of his eyes, these, happy. "I would-" He leaned forward, capturing Leo's lips with his own, overwhelmingly gratified when the brunette didn't shift away. "I would like that, very much, and you- I want to show you, how much I- how _amazing_ you are." Andros would gladly worship the ground at Leo's feet if he let him, would revel in that privilege every day if it earned him one of Leo's soft smiles.

Him and Carter.

It- this was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this forever ago and kind of forgot to post it so Happy Easter, here’s some sexy-times!
> 
> Ta-Da!
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
